Where Wolves Dwell
by Kai's the Best
Summary: Tyson is camping in the woods when he is captured by a wolf. KaiTyson
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – Don't own the characters but I do own the plot

Rating – M

Pairings – Kai/Tyson Ray/Max Tala/Bryan Brooklyn/Hiro

Warning – Don't read if you disagree with male/male pairings or m-preg

Where Wolves Dwell

The moon was full and was as bright as the stars in the night sky. Tyson looked up and sighed. Currently, he was alone in Wolf Forest. Tyson shuddered. According to legend, Wolf Forest belonged to a group of people who had the ability to change into wolves. Thousands of years ago, the wolf people, as they were became known, used to live with the normal people until some people saw them change and when strange things happened they blamed the wolf people. It got so bad that the normal people exiled the wolf people to the same forest that Tyson was currently in. Ever since the day the wolf people were exiled to the forest, no one dared to enter due to the fact that they were afraid of what they would do to them as an act of revenge. However, Tyson in the other hand was not afraid and his friend, Max, had dared him to spend the night in Wolf Forest. Sighing once more, Tyson decided to go to sleep. Unaware that he was being closely watched by a pair of amber eyes.

The wolf crept along slowly, as not to wake the human and silently entered the half open tent. When the wolf got close enough to the sleeping human, it began to nuzzle him. Using its paw, it moved the human, so then the human was facing him. Brushing his long hair away from his neck, the wolf lowered his head and bit hard on the human's soft neck. It was surprised that the human hadn't woken up. Somehow the wolf managed to get the human on his back and fled the area to its den.

Three days later

Tyson slowly awoke and sat up. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Once he was proper awake, he found that he was in a cave and that he was lying on a bed of furs. The cave itself was a reasonable size and was very warm. Just then, Tyson heard someone enter the cave. He turned round to see a boy not much older than him standing there. The boy was tall with a muscular build. He wore black cotton pants and a simple black cotton tunic tope. Tyson looked up at him and he found himself staring into a pair of piercing crimson eyes. The boy's stare was cold and unfeeling and this unnerved him. The boy walked over to him till he was shadowing over him. Tyson gulped and watched as the boy lowered himself so then he was looking at him face to face.

"Its good that you woke up yourself" he said smirking.

"I know you would have hated my method of waking people up" continued the boy. Tyson looked away and shivered as he felt the boy brush his hair away. The boy smirked and placed his hand under his chin and made the boy look at him.

"There's no need to be afraid of me, I'm not going to harm you" he said, however, Tyson was assured by his comment.

"Where am I and who are you?" Tyson asked, scarred that this boy was only just saying that to be cruel.

"Your in my den and my name is Kai leader of the wolf pack" Kai replied and smirked as he watched the boy become confused.

"And you are?" Kai asked still looking at the boy.

"Tyson" was all he answered. Kai nodded and before Tyson could resist, he grabbed Tyson by his wrist and pulled him towards him. It was then that Tyson attempted to pull back, however he found that Kai was too strong for him and he stropped struggling. Kai then wrapped his arms possessively around Tyson's waist and held him there in a tight embrace.

"You belong to me. You'll do well to remember that." Kai said. Tyson nodded his head. Kai unwrapped his arms, but he placed them on Tyson's upper arms and made Tyson look at him.

"As long as you stay here, no one will harm you. I promise" Tyson nodded and snuggled closer to Kai. He was scarred and Kai was the only one close enough to look after him. They didn't know how long they stayed like that, but after a while they pulled apart. Kai looked at the mark on Tyson's tanned neck and smirked. He put his hand on it and he felt Tyson shiver. Kai removed his hand and looked at Tyson who seemed very confused.

"What just happened?" asked Tyson.

"Before I brought you here, I marked you and that makes you my…" he paused and looked at Tyson. Tyson gulped

"Your what?" Tyson asked.

"…mate" Kai continued. Tyson began to fall back; however, Kai caught him in his arms. He lay Tyson down and put a blanket of furs over him and left him to sleep.

That's it for now. So what do you think? I know I need to update my other stories I know, but I had this in my head and just had to start it. The next chapter of Can a Devil Fall in Love is coming soon. Please read and review.

Kai's the Best


	2. Chapter 2

Rating – M

Pairing – Kai/Tyson Ray/Max

Disclaimer – Do not own any of the characters used.

Where Wolves Dwell

Chapter 2

Tyson stirred and rubbed his eyes. He felt something warm on top of him. He looked up and found that he had fur on top of him. He sat up and looked around the cave. He vaguely remembered some of the events before he had blacked out, however some where still blurry. He heard a twig snap and turned to see a sleek black wolf with a tint of blue on the top of his head. A second later the wolf had gone and Kai was standing there in its place.

"Please don't make it a habit of passing out whenever something surprises or shocks you, its rather boring even though I think you're cute asleep." Kai said looking at Tyson with eyes of crimson that seemed to burn through him. Tyson nodded. Kai seemed satisfied and sat down by the fire that Tyson had only just noticed. He picked up a dead rabbit and began to skin it. Once skinned, he put the rabbit meat on a stick and placed it over the fire. Tyson winced slightly but didn't say anything, however Kai seemed to know what he was thinking. After a short time, Kai took the meat away from the fire and gave to Tyson.

"Just eat it; you must be hungry after three days sleep" Kai told Tyson sharply. Tyson obeyed and watched as Kai skinned a rabbit for himself. Tyson found that the meat was alright surprisingly. However the silence was beginning to irritate him.

Like before Kai seemed to read his mind "If you want to ask me anything then do so, I'm not going to bite" his tone was slightly harsh and Tyson wondered why he was bitter.

"Why do hate humans?" Tyson asked. Kai stared at him and smirked.

"I thought that would be obvious, however since you don't see it then I'll have to explain it" Kai replied.

"Years ago, my people were driven out of their homes because of humans. They did not understand why we were able to transform into wolves and therefore decided that we were evil, even through we had been living together for years. Even then that wasn't enough. Since then some humans have entered out domain and hunted us like wild animals. That is why I hate humans" answered Kai. Tyson was still confused thought.

"Then why make me your mate?" Kai chuckled.

"You were in my territory that's why. By our laws you belong to me, therefore I was just claiming my property" Tyson frowned at this. He didn't like to be seen as someone's property. If Kai knew this, he didn't say anything. At that moment Kai stretched and yawned. He got up and walked over to Tyson; lifting the fur cover, he got in and lay beside Tyson and soon afterwards fell asleep. Tyson watched him for awhile before lying down. Instantly, Kai placed a strong arm around Tyson's waist and pulled him closer. A moment later, Tyson was asleep.

Authors Note – Well this the long awaited chapter two. Sorry its been so long so I hope you'll enjoy this instalment. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing - Kai/Tyson

Rating - M

Disclaimer - Don't own any of the characters used

Where Wolves Dwell

Chapter 3

Rays of light creeped into the cave alerting the sleeping boy that it was morning. Tyson awoke to find himself alone. He pushed the furs off himself and got up. He stretched and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He walked to the cave entrance and put a hand over his eyes at bright sunlight shone in his eyes, blindling him slightly as he had been in the cave for more than three days. Once the sunlight didn't hurt his eyes he looked round and found himself on top of cliff overlooking the Wolf Forest. The forest was full of life and Tyson walked to the edge and saw that there was no escape as the cliff was too steep and high, however he looked round to the right side of where he was standing and noticed that there was a path down into the forest. He was about to walk down when he heard a growl coming from above. He gulped and slowly turned to look at where the growl had come from. Above him he saw a large black wolf with his amber eyes staring down at him. The wolf then jumped down and landed gracefully infront of Tyson. Tyson made a move to go around the wolf, however the wolf growled again and blocked the route where Tyson was going. Tyson tried again going in the direction away the wolfs head, but was again was stopped. The wolf strode towards him in and Tyson began to back up towards the cave. Once inside the cave, the wolf transformed and Kai stood in its place. Tyson quickly turned round before Kai saw him looking, embarrased as he felt the heat in his cheeks.

Kai smirked to himself as he dressed. He had noticed and was amused by his mate's antics. Transforming never worked well with clothes so all wolves stripped before transforming, therefore Kai was used to this and was unaffected by seeing others naked. I'll just have to get him used to it Kai thought to himself. Kai then dressed and saw that Tyson was still looking at the back of the cave.

"You can turn round now" Kai told him. As Tyson turned round, he put his stern face on.

"What the hell were you doing outside; Where you trying to escape? Do you know how dangerous it is for you out there?" Kai shouted making Tyson shrink away in fear. His intention hadn't been escape, he was mearly wanting to explore. Obviously, Kai had taken it the wrong way.

"Look mister don't you acuse me of trying to escape, I was just having a look and wanted to explore. Also I have been cooped up in here for at least three days and wanted fresh air and I wouldn't be here if you hadn't of marked me as your mate and therefore I wouldn't be in danger" Tyson shouted back at Kai. Kai simply raised an eyebrow at the boy. No one had ever talked back to him before.

"Then why were you in the my forest the night I marked you then?" Kai retorted gazing intensly at Tyson. Tyson starred right back.

"My best friend dared me ok" answered Tyson. Kai growled annoyed that there was another person close to his mate. Kai was a true alpha and alpha's were very protective over their mates as well as territoral. He marched over to Tysonand grabbed his upper arms.

"From now on he is not allowed to be your friend. You belong to me" Kai commanded. Tyson scowled at Tyson and pushed Kai away. He was furious.

"Don't you dare tell me who I can or can't be friends with. I've known Max my whole life and unlike you, he's alot kinder. I've only know you five minutes and your already acting like a jealous boyfriend." Tyson shouted back causing Kai to scowl in response. Kai rarely lost his temper as it caused things to get out of hand and as the leader of his pack he had to remain in control, however this boy was pushing even his limits. He was used to being obeyed and this boy was refusing to submit. Well at least he's a challenge, Kai thought to himself and he liked a challenge.

"I am your Alpha and your mate so you have to obey me whether you like it or not" he shouted back. However deep inside he knew that he shouldn't talk to his mate like he was doing. Tyson clenched his hand into a fist and punched Kai in the cheek causing him to lose his hold on Tyson's arms. Using this to his advantage, Tyson freed himself and ran out of the cave. He stopped by the past as slid down and pulled his knees close to his body and cried. He hated being bossed about and hated the situation he was in. All he wanted to do was wake up and that all of this was just a nightmare, but it wasn't it all true. He was also scared of how Kai was going to react at being punched. He was obviously used to getting his own way which annoyed Tyson even more. Well I'll take him down a peg or two thought Tyson.

Meanwhile back in the cave, Kai still stood there, stunned by the punch Tyson had given him. He knew he had deserved it but then Tyson would have to pay for showing disrespect. Kai straightened himself out and turned to face the entrance of the cave. He frowned as he heard the boy crying and he walked over and sat beside him. He tried to put an arm around the boy, but Tyson shuddered from his touch, causing Kai to re-think his approach. He sighed heavily at what he was about to do.

"Tyson ...I'm sorry for the way I acted. I shouldn't have talked to you like that. I just want you to understand that I do get possesive all alpha's do. Do you forgive me?" Kai asked speaking in a soft tone. He watched as the crying slowly stopped, allowing Tyson to calm down and respond in his own time. Tyson wipped his face and slowly turned to look at Kai.

"As long as you don't talk to me like that again then yes I do accept your apology and I'll try not to punch you again" replied Tyson. Kai nodded and with that he got up and held out a hand for Tyson. Tyson shyly took his hand and was pulled to his feet and they both walked back into the cave. At that moment Tyson's stomach growled, breaking the tense atmosphere that still lingered inside the cave. Kai gave a small grin.

"Look's like your hungry so I'll go and catch something. Meanwhile your allowed to sit by the entrance of the cave if you want to" Kai told him. Tyson smiled at him glad for some kind of freedom.

"Thank you" he said and turned away while Kai undressed and transformed. Once Tyson had turned back round, Kai was gone.  
* * *

Kai rushed through the forest in search for food. Kai loved hunting, finding the chase exhilarting. As an alpha it was his job to provide and protect his mate and pack. Although he had a few subordinate males to help with the day to day stuff, he was still around. He found himself slowing down and he trotted down to the rest of the pack. He looked at the white wolf who was currently observing some wolf cubs that were playing and howled at the white wolf. The white wolf looked up and nodded and walked over to where Kai was standing. When the white wolf was close, Kai walked away so then they could talk privately. Once away from the rest of the pack Kai sat down and the white wolf did the same and bowed his head to his alpha.

/In two nights we're having a gathering to welcome my mate into the pack. I want you to make the prepartions\\

/Its about time you got a mate so what's he like?\\

/How did you know?\\

/Figured it out since you were never interested in the females even when they were in heat.\\

/Glad to see your amused\\

/So what's he like?\\

/Human but he's interesting\\

The white wolf cocked his head

/Well you've never done things the easy way\\

Kai nodded his head in agreement

/Well I for one am looking forward to meeting him so I'll arrange it and see you in two nights\\

With that the white wolf got up and walked back to continue watching the rest of the pack. Kai remained for a while before going back to orginal goal to hunt for food.

He swiftly stalked the forest and found and couple of rabbits; they were an easy target and were quickly caught and killed. Satisfied with himself he trotted back to his cave and mate.

Tyson was waiting as patiently as he could but another gut wenching sound caused him to walk to the path, however he stopped when he saw the black wolf approach, carrying two dead rabbits in his jaws. Tyson backed away and allowed Kai space. Kat trotted past and entered the cave. Tyson looked back towards the path to his freedom and was about to go down when his empty stomach growled again. He would just have to wait for the oppotunity to show itself. He turned back and entered the cave to find that Kai had already started the fire and had skinned the rabbits and was now cooking the pieces of meat. The smell was sweet and inviting. Tyson strode over and sat beside Kai. Kai glanced at Tyson discreetly. He noticed the light natural tan skin and long dark blue hair his mate had making Kai wonder how it would feel in his hands. Would it feel soft and silky as it looks? Kai thought to himself before turning his attention back to the cooking food. Once the food was cooked he gave a bit to Tyson and to himself and they ate in silence by the warm fire.

Once Tyson's stomach was satisfied he turned to look at Kai and found himself gazing the outline of his face. Kai had the regal face, some one who was respected and was both understanding but stern at the same time. However what had drawn Tyson the most was Kai's eyes; the crimson eyes that pulled you in and showed his emotions. When they had finished, the rest of the day carried on as they sat by the fire. The eerie silence disturbed Tyson who was used to doing things and having a laugh and it gave him the courage to try and get to know his captor.

"So do you have any hobbies?" he asked. Kai turned to look at Tyson.

"Running and hunting" he answered bluntly

"That all?" this earned him a nod in response. The eerie silence returned.

Kai stood up, quickly undressed and transformed, leaving Tyson blushing like a school girl with a crush. Tyson sighed once again bored and put a hand in his pocket and pulled out a photo taken a couple of weeks ago at a carnival. In the photo was himself, his friend Max and older brother Hiro. Tyson smiled to himself at the reminder of a wonderful day and wondered if he would ever see them again. As the sun was setting, Kai returned this time he carried a couple of fish. He dropped the fish and went back out, returning with some fire wood. He transformed, this time Tyson just managed to turn around, and dressed before starting a fire and began de-scaling the fish. Once de-scailed, he proceeded to gut the fish and oce that task was down he placed them by the fire. Kai sighed heavily and turned to look over towards Tyson, who was now sitting at the back of the cave. Sighing once more he got to his feet and walked over. He knew that he would have to try and win him over as it make it so much easier on them both. He noticed something in Tyson's hand and wondered what it was.

"What are you looking at?" he asked. Tyson jumped slightly and turned to see Kai standing over him. He went to try and hide the photo but Kai was too quick for him and took the photo out of Tyson's hand. Kai looked at the photo and walked away with Tyson following close behind.

"Hey give that back you have no right takingit from me" Tyson shouted trying to get the photo back, afraid that Kai was going to throw it away, however Kai just held it out of Tyson's reach.

"So who's in the photo with you?" he asked. Tyson stopped and sighed. Kai then lowered the photo so Tyson could point out the other two for him.

"The blonde boy is my best friend Max and the lighter blue haired boy is my older brother Hiro" Tyson told Kai. Kai nodded and handed the photo back to Tyson who quickly put it back in his pocket. He then went back to his original spot. Kai frowned, checked the fish was ok then walked back towards Tyson, curious to find out what was wrong. He quietly sat beside his young mate and placed a comforting arm over his shoulders. Tyson turned to look at him.

"Will I be able to see them again?" he asked hopefully. Kai shook his head. Tyson turned away not wanting to look at Kai anymore.

"The pack and I will be your family. Although we have lived in this forest long before you have been born there will be some people who will know about my people and may reconise the mark on your neck. They will turn on you so you must stay here till you have been initiated into the pack. My mark will not fully protect you. When your initiated into the pack and you're in danger, the others will sense it and will come to help. That is why I've told you to stay by the cave till then. Only a stupid suicidle wolf would attack you here." Kai told him. Tyson allowed the news to sink in before pushing Kai away from him. Kai sighed and walked away and saw that the fish was ready and ate his meal, giving his mate time to calm down. Kai picked up the uneaten fish and walked over to Tyson.

"Tyson your food is here if your hungry" Kai said before grabbing a spare fur blanket and sitting down beside his mate.

Tyson didn't know what time it was but he woke up and turned round and saw that Kai was asleep beside the bed. He crept out of the bed and walked out of the cave and down the path and looked to the entrance of the forest. He began walking away into the forest, however he made the mistake to look back. The forest was pitch black and Tyson wasn't the best navigator and would end up getting lost so he decided to go back to the cave. He settled back into the bed and fell asleep, unaware that Kai hadn't really been asleep.

The next morning Tyson woke up to find himself alone he went to get out of the bed but found that he couldn't. After a few tugs he sat up and noticed a rope tied to a post at the end of the bed. He gulped and looked the fur to find the rope was also tied his right ankle, preventing him from getting up. He placed the fur down to see Kai standing there looking down at him. Tyson shuddered. He didn't like the look in Kai's crimson eye's. Surly he couldn't know, surly he was alseep Tyson thought.

"I'm afraid I know that you did leave the cave last night. Therefore as punishment you are being tied here till you initiated into the pack tomorrow night" Kai told Tyson who scowled at Kai. Kai tutted and gave Tyson a cold hard glare.

"This is for your own good and this would be considered a light punishment so you should think yourself lucky" Kai continued before turning round and leaving Tyson on his own.

Kai walked to a ridge that over looked the majority and focused his attention to the humans searching below. They wouldn't find anything other than the equipment and they would never find Tyson as they were too scared to go much further and even if they did they would get a welcome party which would ensure they didn't dare come near Wolf's Forest. After once more look over, Kai walked away wondering if Tyson would still be there when he returned. He knew that his mate had spirit and wouldn't sumbit easily, which made it more fun for Kai and Kai did enjoy a challenge.

Tyson had been trying to free himself since Kai had left cursed at Kai's abilty to do very good knots. However Tyson was quiet good at untieing knots and after another minute had finally managed to undo the knot and before he knew it he was free and already down the path. He walked through the forest, wanting to get a good distance from his prision before Kai got back. Tyson was smiling at his new found freedom that he was unaware that he was being watched. He continued walking along, trying to work out where he should be going. He stopped by a tree and sat at the base and sighed. Maybe this was not such a good idea he thought to himself.

"Can I be of any help?" causing Tyson to jump, hoping it wasn't Kai standing there and he relaxed when he saw that it wasn't Kai.

"I'm a bit lost so would you be able to point me in the direction out of the forest?" he asked. The stranger smirked.

"I can. If you come with me and I'll take you" he replied and walked off with an unsuspecting Tyson following close behind. As they walked Tyson looked round and began to notice that there was less light and that he was getting deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Excuse me but where are we going?" he asked.

"I've just got to get something. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you eariler" the stranger replied. There was a sense of unease in the air and Tyson started to back away from the stranger. The stanger noticed this and smirked to himself.

"Come on it's not far" he said trying to encourage Tyson.

"Thanks for your help but I think..." he was then cut off as the stranger suddenly disappeared, but when Tyson turned round he walked right into him and fell to the floor. He looked up and gulped. Shit I'm in trouble now he thought to himself.

"Where do you think your going?" the stranger asked. Tyson backed up and tried to scramble to his feet. The stranger, however was soon on top of him, preventing him of escaping.

"I don't think so. Believe me it'll be so much easier for you if you submit" he said. Tyson continued to struggle. The stranger sighed and struck Tyson over the head knocking him out. He got to his feet and picked up the unconsious form and flung him over his shoulder and contiued his way to his den.

Thats's all for now. Sorry It's been soo long since I've updated this story. I hope this was worth your waiting and chapter 4 is coming soon.

Kai's the Best 


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing - Kai/Tyson

Rating - M

Disclaimer - Do not own these characters

Where Wolves Dwell

Chapter 4

Kai sighed heavily as he lay by the lake; he'd been thinking alot about what he had done to Tyson and although he could justify his actions to his pack, to Tyson he had punished him for the wrong reasons as he had come back and no harm had been done. Was he ready for a mate? he thought to himself. The answer was yes he was; he had shown that he was an established hunter by providing food, had given him shelter and warmth; Surely that was all that his mate required. Then he remembered the day before when Tyson started asking him questions and how he had soon after took off. That was one thing Kai would need to work on. He was so used to being on his own and depending on his 2nd in command Tala to look after the pack day by day that he was just used to coming and going; living a silent yet lonely existence. Maybe that's why I marked him thought Kai. He sighed once more and got to his feet and made his way back to the cave to do something he never thought he would have to do and that was to apologise.

Tyson groaned lightly; his head throbbed and another groan escaped him as he remembered what he had gotten himself into. He tried to move, however he found that he couldn't move his hand's or feet and could already start to feel the robe dig into his flesh. Great just great he thought to himself. He tried to free his hands, however he only made the rope tighten. He winced slightly.

"I see that you are awake" a cold voice said. Tyson shuddered as he felt someone's hand stroke his cheek. A chuckle was heard.

"Don't worry young one you'll get used to me" the stranger said trying to reassure him. He tensed as he felt two hands grab his bound arms and he was lifted up so then then he was facing his new captor. Tyson stared and found that he wasn't as striking as Kai and even though Tyson wouldn't admit this to Kai, Tyson found himself wishing he was still with Kai. The stranger had plain short brown hair and black eyes and looked as though he hadn't eaten properly in days. Kai on the other hand looked in perfect health and had been providing food for the both of them since Tyson had known him which proved that Kai was able to look after others as well as himself; Also there was warmth and it had a homely feeling; he had felt safe there, however the cave he was currently in was cold and Tyson just wanted to leave. He shivered slightly just thinking about it. The stranger grinned.

"We'll warm up soon enough so don't worry" Tyson gulped not liking what that comment had suggested. There was no way he would sleep with this guy. He would rather sleep with Kai. A low rumble was heard and the stranger chuckled.

"Looks like someone's hungry. I'll be right back so don't move" the stranger said. Tyson simply glared back. He was not pleased to be bound like this. Oh why hadn't he just stayed put? thought Tyson to himself. He watched the stranger leave and he found himself alone in the cold, dark cave.

Kai walked up the path leading to his cave where he had left Tyson earlier. He paused for a momment before entering and sighed heavily. Just remain calm Kai thought and slowly entered the cave. He looked to the back of the cave where he had left his mate.

"Tyson are you alright?" he asked sliently hoping his mate wasn't too angry with him. Silence. Kai frowned as he approached the bed. He first noticed the uneaten fish; then out of the corner of his eye he saw the rope he had used to bound round Tyson's ankle lying there on the floor.

"Damn it" cursed Kai and found himself transformed before he could curse again. Once in wolf form he galloped out of the cave. The need to find his mate before something happened to him overwhelmed him and he surged forwards; giving of an odd howl to show his displeasure.

Tyson jumped as he heard a faint howl in the distance. That's Kai he thought with a small smile. Unfortunatly, it was at that same time when the stranger had chosen to return with a handful of berries. The stranger smiled back and walked over; placing the berries beside Tyson. Tyson scoffed at the amount and turned away. At least Kai hand fed him properly. Another howl was heard; a little louder this time.

"Look's like someone's looking for you" the stranger said seeming amused.

"And I bet he's an Alpha" he continued. Tyson looked at him with a puzzled expression

"What make's you say that?" he asked. The stranger blinked; surpised he was being asked a question.

"Alpha's generally just mark anything that seem weak and defenseless and then boss them around." he replied.

"I don't think they're all like that" Tyson said. He hated it when people where just grouped together just because a few of them did something wrong. He frowned. Sure Kai had marked him without Tyson knowning, however so far he had been pleasent with the exception of him binding Tyson's ankle, but other than that, he had been ok.

"What makes you say that?" Tyson asked. Instead of speaking he pulled down his collar and Tyson gasped. There on the side of the guy's neck was a bite mark, however there where claw marks and looked like they went further than Tyson could see. As if to prove his point even further, the strranger removed his shirt to reveal the claw marks over his body.

"This is why. I was taken against my will; marked and used then disgarded. I was the kicked out of my pack and was branded a rogue. So I travel from place to place. When I saw you, I could feel your anger and I wanted to make it better, however it go as planned. I apologise for that" The stranger replied. At that Tyson's face softened and nodded. He understand where this guy was coming from and had a bad experience, but that didn't give him the right to judge others the same.

"Look just because one alpha hurt you it doesn't mean that my alpha does. Yes I was angry but it doesn't mean that I've been abused. He has looked after me and I'm sure if you explained yourself like you just have, he'll help you out" he said trying to reasure the stranger. The stranger just shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. I'm branded as rouge so all alpha's will know and also I've kidnapped you so your alpha will be going nuts. I'll be lucky to live." he sighed heavily. Another howl was heard, again it was louder. The stranger looked at him and slowly untied his hands and feet. Tyson rubbed them and looked at the stranger.

"I think your mate is calling; Go to him" Tyson nodded and began to leave but stopped and smiled at the stranger.

"What's your name?" he asked

"Jaden. Now go" Jaden replied. Tyson nodded once more then walked out.

Kai slowled down and sniffed the air. Someone was coming that even in Kai's anger was able to recongise even if there was another scent covering his own. Tyson was close, he could sense it. He remained in wolf form and waited as the person came closer and closer. Tyson ran through the forest. He hadn't heard another howl for a while but somehow knew that Kai wasn't far away. He slowled down to catch his breath and continued to walk. The forest was looking bright and cheerful. A twig snapped and Tyson turned to see the White wolf standing there. Kai he thought as he looked into his amber eyes. Kai slowly walked forwards to Tyson who remained where he was. Once the wolf was close enough, he started to sniff just to make sure it was Tyson. A low snarl came from the wolf and Tyson jumped slightly and with that the wolf shot past Tyson. Tyson gulped. Kai was after Jaden and although Jaden had proberbly done something wrong, but Tyson knew that he had been wronged as well and spun round and ran after the wolf.

Kai growled furiously. How dare someone else touch his Tyson. He would make that wolf pay dearly. He knew that the enemy had tresspassed on his land and would pay for that as well. The enemy cave was insight and Kai urged himself forward. Slowing down when he reached the cave he snarled as he saw a brown wolf standing there. Kai raised his hackles and the unkown wolf snarled back.

/How dare you touch my mate\\ Kai snarled his ears pinned flat against his head.

/He was not claimed. Just marked\\ responded the brown wolf. Kai snarled once more and both wolves started circling one another; preparing to fight. The brown wolf made the first move. He charged head first in which Kai dodged easily. The brown wolf tuned and charged again. Kai braced himself and when the brown wolf was close enough, Kai lunged and bit hard into the wolf's right shoulder. The smell of blood rose in the air while the brown wolf howled in pain. While the brown wolf was off guard, Kai attacked and the brown wolf fell to the floor and snarled back. The brown wolf slowly got up. He tried to put his right paw down but yelped. Kai saw his opening and was about to attack again when he felt a rock hit him. He turned with a snarl but the snarl was short lived when he saw Tyson standing there. He was gasping for breath and held another rock in his hand. He glared straight at Kai. Kai turned his attention back to the enemy wolf and went into attack position when he flinched as another rock hit him. Kai growled once more but was suprised when his mate stood his ground.

"Don't you dare. He's injured and can't protect himself so back off" Tyson commanded. Kai raised his hackles. No one ordered him about; He was the Alpha, however the look in his mate's eyes were hard. In other circumstances Kai would have been proud that his mate was able to defend himself however in this situation he was undermining Kai and his position; Something that was seen as unforgivable. Kai snarled and lay down. Tyson rolled his eyes and tore a sleeve of his shirt and approached the injured wolf. The brown wolf backed away, snarling with his ears pinned against his head.

"It's ok Jaden. I'm not going to hurt you" he said trying to reassure him as he slowly reached forward with his hand. Jaden continued to snarl. Tyson smiled back and reached forward and stroked the wolf's head gently. The wolf stopped snarling and allowed Tyson to come close enough to help him. Tyson used the fabric to put pressure above the wound to stop the bleeding. The wolf tensed.

"It's ok" Tyson said simply using his free hand to stroke behind Jaden's ear. Jaden relaxed and when the bleeding had stopped Tyson ripped more of his shirt and bandaged the wound. Tyson turned round to see that Kai in wolf form was still there. Tyson sighed and walked over to the sulking wolf. He touched Kai lightly on his shoulder and all he got was a growl.

"Don't you growl at me. It's not his fault he thought he was protecting me and I know you were trying to do the same" he said putting his arms around the white wolf's neck. The white wolf stopped growling and got to his feet.

/I want you out of my territory by nightfall and if I ever see you again nothing will save you\\ Kai ordered. The brown wolf nodded his head and with that Kai walked away. Tyson looked back at the brown wolf and then back at Kai who had stopped when he had noticed that Tyson was following. A low growl came from Kai and Tyson knew that he was not in the mood for any further disobedience. He sighed and stroked Jaden once last time before walking torwards Kai.

The walk back to the cave was in silence and there was a tension in the air that made Tyson feel uneasy. He was aware that his actions had probably offended Kai as an alpha and his pride, however Tyson was not one to sit and watch someone suffer. They had arrived and Tyson entered the cave and waited for Kai to shift back. Kai entered soon after Tyson, a scowl firmly fixed on his handsome face. Tyson glupped. He really was in trouble. Bravely he approached Kai and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you know how much trouble you're in?" Kai asked without looking at Tyson.

"A lot" he answered. Kai turned, his eyes showed how angry he really was making Tyson stepping away. How far would Kai go? he thought.

"First you run away when your not protected by the rest of the pack, then you get yourself kidnapped and to top it all off when I come to protect you, you defend him and undermime my authority as pack alpha one of the worst crimes who could have commited. You have shown an enemy that I am not as strong as my reputation has stated and now I must prove myself again." responded Kai.

"But I.." Tyson began but was cut off when Kai placed a finger over his lips.

"I wasn't finished and you'll only speak when I tell you. I understand you have little knowledge of our customs and I'm going to be as lienient as I can however I must be shown to punish you otherwise the others will see that I am weak and I will be challenged by others" Kai finished while Tyson looked away. Kai sighed and his gaze softened. He brought a hand under Tyson's chin and brought his head found so they stood face to face.

"What are you going to do with me?" he asked. Kai sighed knowing that the tying up would not work and due to him being human a beating was out of the question especially since he was marked as his mate and mates wher supposed to be protected and cared for.

"Your not allowed out of the cave unless your with me understand" he said his voice serious. Tyson nodded. Kai stepped away and walked out. Tyson took that as a sign taht he was supposed to remain where he was so he went to the back of the cave and sat down of the bed of furs and finally the realisation of everything that had happened to him since meeting Kai overwhelmed him and he cried himself to sleep.

Authors Note - That's all for now. I have an idea where the story is going to but it keeps changing when i come to type it. Hope you enjoy the update and let me knw what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Rating - M

Pairing - Kai/Tyson

Disclaimer - Don't own any of the characters used.

Where Wolves Dwell

Chapter 5

Kai sighed heavily. He found himself doing it a lot recently. Having a human mate was harder that I thought he thought to himself. He entered the cave and placed the firewood and rabbits he was carrying on the floor. He then started the fire and skinning the rabbits like he usually did whilst keeping an eye on the still form at the back of the cave. He knew the boy was upset; he could feel the tension and sadness in the air. Tyson will just have to get over it, Kai thought. He had done the right thing as alpha of the pack, he had discilpined the offender and he made sure it was appropriate for the crime. But the nagging inside wouldn't stop. Again, his mate was human and although he seemed to know a bit about Kai's people it was just what he had been told, which would have been bended to the humans point of view, therefore he didn't know the wolves point of view. Once he was finished and the meat was cooking he got to his feet and walked to the back of the cave. He crouched down and gently put a hand on his mate's shoulder. A shudder was felt and Kai found himself sighing once again.

"I'm sorry for what happened eariler I was angry and afraid for you. I know I brought you into this world and have not told you what it means to be a mate but that'll change I just need you to give me some time to get used to having someone else in my personal life. I've always kept my responsibilites as alpha seperate from what I do here, but then I brought you into my life and I'm still getting used to it. That's all I'm asking" Kai spoke softly hoping it to appeal to his mate's tender side even if he didn't truly deserve it; he just didn't want his mate to hate him. There was no response and Kai stood up and was about to walk away when someone grabbed his hand. He turned to see Tyson. His eyes where slightly red and puffy from crying. Kai smiled at him trying to show and reasure his mate that he was no longer angry. It had worked.

"I don't hate you if that's what your thinking, I just hate the situation and I miss my friend Max and family who are probably all worried about me and I can't let them know I'm ok and it just seemed to have exploded, but I don't hate you and I think if someone was going to hurt anyone I cared about then I would have reacted the same way" Tyson said not taking his eyes of Kai. Kai nodded. Well at least he doesn't hate me, he thought to himself. Tyson let go of Kai's warm soft hand and Kai went to check the food while Tyson stretched and got out and slowly made his way to where Kai was now sitting. He sat down so then he was close and leaned against Kai's firm strong arm. As usual once the rabbit was cooked, they ate in silence however the tension from eariler had settled and now it was peaceful. Once finished Kai got up suddenly which sent Tyson flying down to the floor. Kai blinked and laughed lightly. Tyson smiled as Kai laughed and got to his feet. Kai stopped laughing and exited the cave leaving Tyson alone. He was about to walk to the back of the cave when he stopped at the sound of Kai's smooth voice.

"Come on and sit with me" Tyson didn't need to be told twice and walked out and sat down beside Kai. Kai smiled happy that his mate was by his side. Kai then lay down on his back and Tyson did the same and they stayed there as they watched the sky change from a clear blue to a light pink till the sky glittered with stars like diamonds. Tyson sighed and found himself snuggling into Kai. Star gazing was an activity that Tyson hadn't really done before as the street lamps had dulled the effect of the stars, whereas here in the forest the stars were brighter. Kai smirked to himself and wrapped a strong, posessive arm around Tyson keeping him firmly by his side. That's where you'll stay Kai thought to himself. He could feel his wolf howl in agreement. Most wolves mated for life and defended each other generally to the death as it was a wide belief that you had one mate and if that mate died than life had no more meaning. Kai had heard of few wolves commit suicide if their mate died and although the wolves lived longer and were harder to kill, they could still die. Kai turned when he heard a light snore beside him and he smiled to himself. Carefully he got up and picked up his sleeping mate in his arms and carried him back inside the cave. He placed him gently on the bed of furs and then got in beside him and he too fell asleep.

Kaier lifted his regal head at the sound of his son approach him. Kaier smirked slyly and dogded his son's 'surprise' attack. The other wolf and made the mistake of alerting him therefore allowing Kaier to get out of the way. The other wolf landed and spun round and growled. Kaier lifted his black paw and smacked his son lightly on his grey head.

/You'er too loud on your approach. Remember to keep quiet otherwise your prey or enemy can get away\\ Kaier advised. The other wolf nodded and with that both transformed into their human form and dressed. Kaier had already began making dinner when Kaiser came over. Kaier smiled at his young son who had taken after his older brother Kai. The only difference was that Kai was a pure white wolf like his mother where as Kasier was grey. Kaiser sat down beside his father and sighed. Kaier smiled and put a hand on Kaiser's shoulder.

"Don't worry you'll get it. Besides everyone has something they need to work on" he said trying to reasure his son that no one was perfect. Kaier sighed. The gap between the two brothers was considerably large and Kaiser had gotten into the habit of trying to compete against his brother. Not that it was a problem; Kaiser just didn't understand that Kai was more experienced and his mistakes where rarely seen.

"I bet Kai didn't have problems" Kaiser reponded a hint of jealously in his voice.

"Even Kai has things to learn, however he just needs to loosen up so even Kai isn't perfect he just makes it seem that he is. He doesn't want to seem weak; A good quality in a alpha otherwise he'll have constant challenges" Kaier told Kaiser who just shrugged.

"You'll understand someday but right now lets eat" and with that they began to eat. There was an undisturbed silence till their ears filckered. they turned and saw a wolf approach them. Kaier stood up and stepped forward whilst the approaching wolf slowed to a halt, bowing his head in respect.

"State your business" Kaier commanded. The wolf transformed into human form still bowing.

"My Lord Kaier I have a message for you" the wolf spoke clearly even with his head lowered.

"Then speak" Kaier orderded.

"The Alpha Kai has chosen a mate and request's your presence for his initation tomorrow night" replied the messenger. Kaier nodded.

"Let him know that we'll be there. Now you may go" Kaier responded. The messenger bowed once more, transformed and then left. Kaier sighed and turned to his younger son.

"Well that's unexpected. I wonder what made him change his mind?" Kaier asked himself out loud. Kaiser shrugged looking forward to meeting the she-wolf.

"Must be someone spectacular" Kaiser surggested while Kaier nodded. We'll just have to wait and see thought Kaier as they began to settle down for the night.

It was early morning when the white wolf trotted on his way. He had been pursaded by Tyson that this wolf Jaden wasn't the bad guy and deserved a chance to prove himself. Kai had eventually agreed but it would be on his terms. Following the scent he made his way back to the tresspassing wolf's cave easily. He growled and the brown wolf appeared.

/I see you haven't left\\ the brown wolf just growled back in response. Kai's white ears flattened in warning. Luckily the brown wolf took notice and backed off.

/What do you want?\\ the brown wolf asked.

/You may stay here but I want you to keep an eye out and inform me of anything suspisous. If you prove yourself you'll be allowed into the pack\\ Kai offered. Jaden the wolf looked back and thought about it for a moment. It's a good chance to get into the pack thought Jaden to himself.

/I accept\\ Kai nodded however his amber eyes narrowed. He still didn't like this guy and the nagging feeling wouldn't go away, however for Tyson's sake he would play along and wait for Jaden to show his true colours. With that Kai turned away and galloped off leaving a smirking Jaden behind. It's all going to plan thought Jaden as he walked back into his cave.

New characters

Kaier - Father of Kai and Kasier and former Alpha of the pack

Kaiser - Younger son of Kaier and younger brother to Kai

Jaden - Entered the story in chapter 3. He is a brown wolf and Tyson believes he was mistreated and kicked out, but there's more to Jaden than meets the eye

Authors Note - That's all folks hope you all like it. 


End file.
